En la Noche
by Alone Luzveell
Summary: Un relato de Alfred bastante sencillo y quizás algo emotivo. Usa/UK


**Autor: **Alone Luzveell

**Pareja: **Usa/UK - Estados Unidos/Inglaterra – Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño **Himaruya Hidekazu**.

**Canción: **In Die Natch (En la Noche) – Tokio Hotel

Espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo y que quedara medianamente decente y si, si tengo una adicción en hacer song-fics. Dedicado especialmente a mi amiga **Rinkari**.

* * *

><p><strong>In die Natch (En la noche)<strong>

_En mi interior _

_Empieza a hacer frío_

_¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos? _

Siempre me lo pregunte pero sinceramente nunca quise ponerle una fecha, desde que era solo un niño y te observaba de lejos, la dedicación con la que trabajabas, la sonrisa en tus labios cuando jugábamos juntos, cuando hacia un dibujo para ti o cuando simplemente nos sentábamos frente a la chimenea y me contabas cuento de tu época como pirata. Adoraba verte dormir, tus finas facciones pero lejos de ser femeninas eran varoniles pero hermosas, eras cautivador y nadie se atreve a decir lo contrario.

_Quédate aquí_

_Las sombras quieren atraparme_

_Pero si nos vamos, vámonos los dos_

_Tú eres todo lo que yo soy _

_Y todo lo que fluye por mis venas_

¿Recuerdas cuando de niño iba llorando a tu habitación por las noches ya que tenía miedo que algún monstruo apareciera de repente? Yo sí, y recuerdo con claridad cómo me sentabas en tu regazo acariciando mis hebras doradas mientras murmurabas que no ibas a dejar que nada ni nadie me dañara, porque era tu hermanito, tu consentido, el niño de tus ojos al que tanto querías.

Más aquella época quedo en el pasado, pues te fuiste, me dejaste solo y tuve que enfrentar mis temores quisiera o no, crecí más rápido de lo normal, pues quería verte, ser grande para ir a tu lado, estar a tu altura y no verte como si fueras una especie de estrella inalcanzable. Un día sin más volviste, tu rostro hermoso como siempre mostraba sorpresa ¿Estaba muy grande en aquel momento para ti? Deseaba que no fuera así.

_Siempre, nos apoyaremos _

_Da igual donde vayamos_

_Da igual la profundidad_

Ahora pasábamos más tiempo juntos, ibas a cabalgar y disfrutábamos charlando como dos adultos, me sentía tan cercano a ti, estuve allí apoyándote en todo y tu a mi sin importar la presión que ejercían tus superiores sobre tu persona, te les negabas y decías que solo era un niño y además de eso tu hermanito. Fue por aquella época que comencé a notar que no te quería como mi hermano mayor sino como algo más, te quería como mi pareja y no vi otra forma de conseguir que me vieras como a tu igual sino alejándome de ti.

_No quiero estar aquí solo_

_Quedémonos juntos_

_En la noche_

_Alguna vez llegara el momento_

_Quedémonos juntos_

_En la noche_

Me dolió con toda el alma aquella vez que te vi llorando a mis pies, yo gané mi independencia muy a tu pesar, querías que me quedara contigo, pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo, deseaba ser tu igual, que me vieras como un compañero, un amigo y quizás como el amor de tu vida y no como tu pequeño hermano menor. Ese momento tardará en llegar lo sé estoy seguro, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario con tal de ganarme tu amor, de que seas solo para mí y pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos.

_Oigo cuando gritas en silencio_

_Siento cada respiración tuya_

_Y aunque el destino nos separe _

_Da igual lo que vega después lo compartiremos_

Con el pasar del tiempo nos fuimos alejando, maldije una y mil veces mi independencia, al destino y al karma, sencillamente para mí era una tortura tenerte tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Te observaba de lejos, hasta podía decir que sentía cada vez que llorabas, que suspirabas, todo, más sin embargo no podía acercarme demasiado pues sabía que no me querías a tu lado y eso era lo que más me dolía en el alma, saber que quizás nunca más pudiésemos estar juntos pero dentro de mi aun tenía una vaga esperanza.

_No quiero estar aquí solo_

_Quedémonos juntos _

_En la noche_

_Alguna vez llegara el momento_

_Quedémonos juntos_

_En la noche_

¿Te cuento un secreto? Por las noches solía escribir poemas, cartas de amor en las cuales te confesaba lo mucho que te amaba, me daba vergüenza enviártelas así que las guarde todas en una caja. Sonreía con mucho amor cuando las leía de vez en cuando, un idiota enamorado, así me decían y es que todos se daban cuenta de mi amor por ti, excepto tu mismo, siempre fuiste despistado aunque no lo admitías y te sonrojabas cada vez que alguien te lo recordaba, adoraba ver como se sonrojaban tus normalmente pálidas mejillas.

_En la noche alguna vez_

_En la noche _

_Solo contigo juntos_

El día más feliz de mi vida que nunca olvidaré, otro cuatro de julio, conmemoración de mi independencia, recibí una llamada tuya, me pedías que fuera a tu casa, las horas de vuelo fueron tediosas pero no me negué después de todo yo podía cumplir cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Cuando llegue y entre a tu casa no te vi por ningún lado, el sonido de una suave música llamo mi atención y subí las escaleras, te vi en tu cama sonrojado a más no poder y me tendías una pequeña hoja.

La leí y luego de eso te bese con pasión y amor, esa misma noche, te hice el amor, fuiste solo mío, y los te amo que tanto había guardado únicamente para ti. Entre besos y caricias pasamos el resto de la noche hasta caer dormidos, esa fue en definitiva la mejor noche del mundo para mi, estoy simplemente enamorado como un idiota de ti y espero que nunca jamás te alejaras de mi.

_Abrázame _

_Si no me quedaré _

_Solo en la noche_

_Llévame contigo y abrázame_

_Si no me quedaré_

_Solo en la noche _

**-Alfred… ¿Qué haces despierto todavía?- **tu voz adormilada llamo mi atención, estabas en pijama, en tus brazos iba nuestro pequeño hijo el cual bebía su leche desesperadamente como si tuviese años sin tomar absolutamente nada de alimento, es un glotón.

**-Oh, estaba terminando de escribir algo- ** comenté con una sonrisa en mis labios señalando la computadora encendida en la cual ponía lo que hasta el momento llevaba escrito.

**-¿Es sobre nosotros?-** otra pregunta la cual simplemente asentí con tranquilidad mientras guardaba y apagaba el computador para acercarme a ti y darte un beso mientras nuestro bebe se ponía a llorar buscando atención, lo tome en mis brazos y le bese la frente.

Lo mecí suavemente hasta que se durmió, bostezaste y lo llevamos a su habitación, volvimos a la nuestra y allí te abrace por la espalda posando mis manos en el vientre ligeramente abultado, seña de que tenias ya 4 meses de embarazo, nuestro pequeño hijo ya tenía un añito y pronto tendríamos una hermosa princesa.

**-Te amo…- **

-**Yo también te amo…-**

_No quiero estar aquí solo_

_Quedémonos juntos_

_En la noche_

_Alguna vez llegara el momento_

_Quedémonos juntos_

_En la noche_

_Tú eres todo lo que yo soy y todo lo que fluye por mis venas_

_**A la final luego de luchar, no me quede solo, estoy contigo, nuestro hijo Noha y una princesita en camino. Solo te pido que nos quedemos juntos para siempre en la noche.**_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. A mí en lo particular me encanto.<p>

Un review me hace feliz.


End file.
